nejire_shinorafandomcom-20200213-history
Nejire Hadou
Nejire Hado (波動ねじれ Hadō Nejire?) is a first-year student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Nejire has pale skin, big blue eyes, and long, light blue hair that reaches past her mid back and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. She also wears a waistcoat over her school uniform. Part of her hair is tied up with a red ribbon given to her by her grandmother. She also wears a mint cardigan over her uniform when its cold. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit and a pair of gauntlets on her arms and ankles, as well as two strands of an unknown material (possibly her hair) that twist into spiral horns. Gallery Personality Nejire is talkative and endlessly curious, showing interest in other people's unique physical features and being easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Horikoshi describes her as an affectionate person and a "free spirit", someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartner due to her childish glee. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. She does not seem very concerned for Tamaki when she learns of his attack, possibly due to having a more optimist view of a resolution than the rest. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably smart and level-headed individual, but can sometimes get flustered, as seen in her fight in the final exams. Nejire has a habit of "going straight to the point" and is very shameless and opportunistic when it comes to advertising herself as seen in the UA Sports Festival. While talking to people, she has a habit of getting awkwardly close to them, which usually causes them to back away from her but she still moves up to them. Despite her affable personality she is very serious when it comes to training. In order to combat her low vitality, as a child she would continuously keep her quirk going for hours at a time. This training allowed her to produce more shockwaves and reduced the drainage to her vitality. Quirk and Abilities Wave Motion Quirk allows Nejire Hado to convert her own vitality (aura) into pure energy, which she can them fire as shockwaves. Nejire can control the output of her waves and release them from any part of her body, For an unknown reason, the shockwaves emitted by this Quirk travel in the form of a spiral, causing them to lack speed. The drawbacks of this quirk is that because Nejire trades her own stamina to use this Quirk, she may suffer from fatigue if used too much. Moves * Full Charge. Output: 30: Wring Wave This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. * Flight: Using her Quirk's shockwaves Nejire can propel herself through the air allowing Nejire to be capable of flight. * '''Ultrasound: '''Through palpation, which means using one's hands to examine the body, and tapping, Nejire can release his aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__